


I never miss

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [195]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint misses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never miss

It had been weird.

Hawkeye was never known to disobey any of Phil’s serious orders before. The other handlers, sure, but Phil’s? this was the absolute first time. 

They had taken in the notorious Black Widow in after Hawkeye convinced Phil that she could be a great asset to SHIELD rather than a threat. It had been a risky decision that Phil bet on, but now Natasha Romanov, or at least that’s what she calls herself, is now sitting in an interrogation room with Director Nicholas Fury.

Phil headed to where he thought Clint may be now and soon entered the dinner on 56th avenue. On the far side of the diner, in one of the booths, nursing a cup of coffee, sat Clint, alone and brooding.

“This seat taken?” Phil asks. Clint gives him a glance then goes back to playing with the handle of his cold coffee. Phil sat across from him. “You okay?”  


It took Clint a second to answer, but Phil was a patient man. “Fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.” Phil points out. “C’mon, your friend is going to do fine. If she’s anything like you, she’s going to fly by the field agent exams. Probably be a level 5 by the end of next week.”  


A flash of a bitter smile appeared on Clint’s face, disappearing as fast. “I’m not worried about her.” He looks up at Phil. “I know she’s going to do great.”  


Phil shook his head softly, “Then what is it?”

“Earlier, you told me to fire at her.I didn’t do it. Instead, I gave her a warning shot, giving away my location.”  


Phil frowned at the memory. He was so worried when the Black Widow had started to approach Clint. He was all but five steps away from the compound when he heard Clint from his comm link speak to the Black Widow herself.

“So? Turns out you made a great call. what’s the problem?”  


Clint’s jaw tightened and his fingers were balled up into fists, Phil worried that he may draw blood if his nails dug any deeper. “I- I-” Clint tried.

Phil placed a calming hand over Clint’s balled up ones and the archer looked up almost immediately. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just here to listen.”

Clint’s fists started uncurling slowly and he turned his palm right side up so that he could hold Phil’s hand properly. “I didn’t make that call.”

Phil frowned in confusion. “What do you-”

“I tried to shoot her. And I missed. I improvised and I ended up talking her into coming with us. But I missed. I missed, Phil. I missed my shot.”  


Phil remained quiet for a long time,running soothing circles with his thumb when Clint started shaking again. They both sat quietly, Phil delivering his own brand of comfort and Clint shaking like a leaf with fear and disappointment and anger and, what Phil hated the most, sadness.

“Why?” Phil asked, almost a whisper.  


“What?” Clint looked up again, his fists lightening up at the distraction.  


“Why do you have to hit the mark every single time? What’s wrong with missing?”  


Clint shook his head, confused. “What do you mean? I’m- I’m a sniper Phil. Not missing is kind of in the job description.”

“Yes, but see you’re the only guy in SHIELD that doesn’t use a rifle and a scope. And the guys who use the scope still miss. When they do, it’s mostly just frustration that you see in them. Shame, most of the time.” Phil paused, letting his words hang in the air for a moment. “This, this isn’t frustration or shame. This is more than that. This is fear. What are you so afraid of, Clint?”  


Clint gripped his hand tight forcing Phil to stop circling his thumb. “I- I mean, I can’t miss… This, SHIELD, I’ve finally found a place where I can belong. I don’t remember the last time I laughed when I wasn’t in SHIELD. And the only reason I’m here is because  _I don’t miss._  I can’t lose this Phil. For once, I have something I don’t want to lose. And if I miss, I could lose everything again. I don’t want that.”

“You’re not.” Phil told him decisively. “Not if I have anything to say about it. Clint, you are so much more than your bow or your aim. You have a brain as sharp as a whip. You’re a strategist. You’re a friend to many. You have skills in you that no one in SHIELD could ever hope to replicate. You’ve got a heart where most have coldness and bitterness. You’re a good guy, Clint. SHIELD needs good guys. And if you think we’re letting go of you that easy, you’re very much mistaken.” Phil smiled at him.

Clint smile in return was slow and tentative, but unlike the one before it, this one seemed to be one of joy. “Well, you’re going to have to do more than say pretty words if you want to get in my pants, sir. I’m a classy guy.”

Phil rolled his eyes at Clint and they started a string of mindless chatter. He knows that Clint is still not okay. But if Clint wasn’t willing to open up to him, then Phil wouldn’t push him. He just has to work harder to gain the archer’s trust to be able to help him further.

The next day he finds a take away cup of hot coffee on his desk with a note that said ‘ _Turns out their coffee tastes better when its hot. Thank you.’_  

Phil keeps the note carefully folded in his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/113510613911/i-hate-group-projects-so-fucking-much-totally)


End file.
